nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Krueger (Mortal Kombat)
This version of Freddy Krueger is from the Mortal Kombat timeline. Mortal Kombat Biography "A malevolent spirit of the Dream Realm, Freddy Krueger preys on the souls of the living as they sleep. When Shao Kahn began to steal Earthrealm's souls - souls Freddy considered his own - Freddy battled the emperor in the Dream Realm. But Shao Kahn's will was too strong. He pulled Freddy into the real world, where he was mortal, and defeated him. A badly injured yet determined Freddy fitted both his hands with demonically enhanced razor gloves. Once he has killed Shao Kahn he will find a way back to the Dream Realm, where he will torment Earthrealm's souls for eternity." Freddy's fatalities * Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya: Sneaks up behind his opponent and drags them underground and blood erupts, similar to the way Freddy killed Glen Lantz in the original film. * Welcome to my Nightmare: Tosses his opponent into a boiler with fire raging inside. He waves goodbye before he slams it shut, cutting off their burning arm, similar to how he killed Kristen Parker in the fourth film. Endinghttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Freddy_Krueger&action=edit&section=7 *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Freddy Krueger's bladed hands tore through Shao Kahn. The demonically-enhanced weapons had been more than a match for the emperor's dark magic. Though Freddy had saved Earthrealm, Nightwolf recognized him as an evil spirit, and in a Shamanistic ritual, sent him back to the Dream Realm. But that decision proved ruinous. Freddy did not resist. He welcomed a return to immortality. From the Dream Realm he will again create a Nightmare in Earthrealm." Triviahttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Freddy_Krueger&action=edit&section=8 *If not counting the DC characters, Freddy is the second guest character to appear in the Mortal Kombat ''series, the first being Kratos. **However he is the first DLC character originated from movies. *Unlike Kratos, Freddy is available for both consoles. **However, also unlike Kratos, he does not have his own arena. *In the movies, Freddy only had claws on his right hand. In this game, however, he has claws on both hands for gameplay mechanics. *His first Fatality is based on the way he killed Glen Lantz in the original ''Nightmare on Elm Street, while his second Fatality is based on the way he killed Kristen Parker in the 4th Nightmare on Elm Street. His X-Ray Move is based on the way he killed Taryn White in the 3rd Nightmare on Elm Street. **The names of his first fatality and his X-Ray are lines spoken to two of his victims before he killed them, the first to Ronald Kincaid in response to his comment "I'll see you in hell", the second to Taryn White, a former junkie. *Much like Shang Tsung, Freddy Krueger feeds off the souls of his victims. *Much like Kabal, Freddy's disfigured appearance is the result of being burned alive. *Much like how Smoke can dash forward and backwards while turned into a cloud of smoke, Freddy can also move away and forward in a unique way, with his Dream Shift special move. *Krueger and Scorpion were both aged 32 before they died and became immortals. They also share a similar power of hellfire. *Ed Boon has stated there's a future possibility of more DLC, but it's uncertain at this time. *Amongst with Reptile, Kano, Baraka, the bosses and the rest of the DLC characters, Krueger has no battle cry. *Freddy Krueger, along with Kintaro, Kratos, Reptile, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Skarlet, and Johnny Cage are the only characters in MK 2011 who do not cry during their Babalities. *He is the only character in MK 2011 to have a Fatality that involves the victim only losing one arm. **Also, his Tell'em Freddy Sent Ya fatality is the only Fatality that can be perfomed anywhere in the stage. *The woman Freddy kills in at the end of his ladder ending bears an extremely strong resemblece to Nancy Thompson on the original poster advertising the first A Nightmare on Elm Street.'' ''Nancy Thompson being the woman who originally defeats Freddy at the end of the first film, but is killed in the 3rd film. *Like Kratos, Freddy performs a sweep with his clawed gloves instead of his leg. *The game uses the body model of JEH's Freddy. However, they use Robert Englund's voice acting. Gallery Freddy render2.png|MK Render Freddy render.jpg|MK Render 2 Freddy MK.png|Freddy in MK Medallion logo. Freddie Vs Kabal.jpg|First Fatality (Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya). FreddyFatality.png|Second Fatality (Welcome to my Nightmare). Category:Article stubs Category:Male characters Category:Alternate versions of Freddy Krueger Category:Freddy Krueger